Garden Glow
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: Now with Kai's Child , Hilary is about to find life a tad more difficult. A new tournament approaches fast and the bladers learn things aren't what they seem. What does the future hold? - Revising and Updating -
1. Chapter 1 : It's Happening

I do not own Beyblade only my Own Characters and plot

* Author notes, translations

Hilary, Mariah , Tyson, Max, : 17

Kai , Ray ,Tala : 19

Set About 3 years after G-Revolution

_'Thought'_

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter One : It's Happening when Least expected :**

.

Hilary Tachibana had been staring at the positive test in her hands for over what had to be an hour, simply staring at the stick which now told the truth at hand; that she was indeed pregnant. '_But how can I tell Kai that I am pregnant with our child? _She thought, worried about all the possible scenarios that could happen when she told the boy she loved the news.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not home alone. The bathroom swung open, revealing her father standing in the doorway. He did not look at all pleased, especially when he spotted the object in her hand.

"Papa, let me explain please-"

The young girl's words were cut off as the older man grab her arm tightly and dragged her to her room. "Tou-chan, please let me talk!" Her pleads fell on deaf ears when they entered her room. He pushed her onto the bed. It wasn't till then did the older man speak his voice strained and harsh from anger.

"I knew that this was going to happen one day, with you hanging out with those no good punks," the older man said, brushing back his graying dark brown hair. "I want your things packed and I want you gone immediately. I shouldn't have trusted you to not be like other girls today. That's what you all think about today," he left with one more strike. "There is no daughter named Hilary in my heart no more."

He was gone and Hilary was left in her room feeling very alone and cold at the moment.

She moved slowly, almost mechanically towards her closet taking out the suit cases and pulling down clothes from the hangers and drawers. Weeping silently at the task at hand with all the clothes she needed packed, she moved back on the bed when her eye caught the nightstand where pictures of all the tournaments that had come and gone placed at. Soon she met with a hand drawn picture stuck on the mirror one that brought back pleasant memories for her.

Standing up she took the picture and carefully slid it into her back pack and went to gather more things from her room. She grabbed a few lotions, more hand drawings and of course her pictures of the team. Finally, she grabbed her family photo.

.

* * *

Heido Tachibana stood outside, his temper still hot from learning what his only child had just done to him. Taking the tobacco pipe from his coat pocket, he began to light up the pipe, taking deep breaths. The man's thoughts went back to his daughter coming home. She had always been such a good girl. She made him proud with her excellent grounds and she always did what she was told.

But soon she grew up and met other people. Bladers. Misfits. Her grades lowered, though they still remained in the top percentage, but still she continued to socialize with them. When the day came when she brought news that she had begun dating one of these co-called bladers, Heido demanded to meet him. He was introduced with a male called Kai and not very impressed with the boy's appearance. All he could think of was that no one was suited for his daughter and surely not a foreign boy who was famous for playing a so-called sport.

He should have nipped it in the bud soon as possible, but he had hoped that she would've come to her senses and overcome this attraction for him. Now he regretted the decision of waiting; she had gone and disgraced herself.

Taking one more plume of smoke went in the air as he traced the smoke, his eye locked with a familiar set of crimson ones.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari stood just outside the gate of the Tachibana residence. He walked through the gate and met with one angry man.

Heido felt his anger couldn't be contained, and threw the only thing he could; his wooden pipe. The younger man easily dodged the object. Kai had the audacity to look back at him and glared to defy him even more. Heidi's anger reached a peak. He walked up to the nineteen year old man. His anger finally was allowed to explode walking right up to the 19 young man. "You – YOU! It's YOUR fault what happen to my girl, I should have never let her be anywhere near her to begin with YOU foreign TRASH!" Heido's anger was evident at this point, having grabbed the front of the younger man's shirt.

Kai made no move except to simply move the older man's hand, and easily removed the grip Heido had on his shirt. He spoke to the man with brusque tone, "I would appreciate if you didn't scream accusations at me, Tachibana."

He made a move to side step aside the older man to let himself inside the house, stopping only short of the door way from hearing the clipped tone of Hiedo. "IT'S- your fault that she's- pregnant!"

Kai turned around, quickly looking him straight in the eyes. Crimson met with dark brown. He turned around to head inside. It didn't take him long to find an open room. He found Hilary sitting on her bed looking at something in her hands. Going up to the girl, he gently crouched down to her eye level, letting one finger fall under the chin and moving it up so that Kai could see her eyes. Small ruby eyes with unshed tears still pooling around the lashes, met his eyes, their hands coming together."Hilary, is it true?"

He could feel her hands tighten in his own, knowing the words were true. "Hilary, I would never would be angry with you nor would I blame you ever," he replied, his voice was soft and warm.

Hilary placed her hand on the side of his cheek gently caressing the skin. Kai's eyes dropped slightly; his guard always dropped around her no matter what. He leaned forward and met her lips for a chaste kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and body move closer to his. No more words were needed. Hilary reached for the bags that had been packed now and turned for a moment, looking at the room that had been hers for the last seventeen years of her life. A heavy sigh left her lips.

Kai was now waiting by the doorway watching his girlfriend look one last time around the room. "It's okay, I am just a little sad that's all. It was my home I have just as many memories here as I do in the dojo," Hilary spoke solemnly.

"Hn now we'll make our own memories," he said, reaching for one of the bags she had. He placed his hand on her back leading the way back down the stairs and to the door, until they reached the gate, stopping only when Hilary's father spoke one last time.

"Hilary."

The brunette turned to listen to the man. "Yes, Tou-chan?" voice hopeful. Perhaps he changed his mind. The next words crushed this thought.

"You can only come back if you agree to never have the child or go back to that boy."

She didn't even hesitate with her reply, "I would never give up on our child like that, Tou-chan. I am sorry. Goodbye. I will always love you."

The young couple left quickly walking down the street leaving Heido Tachibana alone in the front lawn of his house.

...

* * *

* Tou-chan Means Father in Japanese

Hello there my dear readers so sorry bout this but I really felt that old chapters needed revision so that it would fit the later and newer chapters I had in mind. So bear with me please and I promise to have you a great story one I hope to have finish before the end of the year.

...

So much love and affection to my dear friends ginseiookami my bestie who hear my woes and trouble and Aquila Tempestas who beta my chapters no matter how many times I keep going over them.

...


	2. Chapter 2 : Uncharted

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

. I do not own Beyblade only the plot of this story and my own characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two : Uncharted ?**

**.**

From Hilary's old home they both walked to the massive place Kai had inherited; a very large house from his grandfather. He often told Hilary that he didn't like it so he was rarely there unless he had to be there because of Tyson's snoring. She teased him about it often because the place was utterly drab in décor that it needed a woman's touch. Kai smirked at the memory and Hilary took notice of it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of that day when I first showed you this place and you said oh what was it again?" Kai gave her a sly look."Oh yes I remember now you said this place needed a women's touch. So Hilary, what will you do to our new home now"

"Well we have to go grocery shopping because you just go out to eat. We also need to buy some new curtains because the ones you have here scream boring to me." Hilary kept listing more things as she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. Kai on the other hand began rethinking the question. Hilary with a credit card and shopping were bound to become pricy... not that he couldn't afford it.

"Kai…Kai... KAI" Hilary's hand waved in front of his face. Kai regained his senses and looked at his girlfriend face, allowing himself to study her closely. The soft curves of her cheeks shining ruby eyes that would always tell him how she really felt, those same eyes along with her intelligence allowed him to fall in love with her.

"Sorry Hils, got caught up thinking."

"Hmm really what are you thinking about? You scared about me running away with your credit card," she coyly said.

"No, I'm not worried about that, but we do need to talk Hilary," Kai's voice wasn't angry but clam and assertive.

Hilary eyebrows pulled together with worry, "O-oh ok what do you want to talk about?" she slid down to the cushions of the couch next to them.

"You know there is bound to be talk about us once you start showing," he too sat down next to her on the couch, letting his arm go around her shoulder and letting his fingers play with her long tresses of hair. "I want you to know that no matter what happens I won't let anyone hurt you or our unborn child." A small squeeze of her shoulder let her know he was truthful.

"I know you will Kai, but I am afraid for what they say about you, the team especially I... I don't want to seem like a burden to you."

"Hilary, don't you ever think that you are a burden to any of us, you're the heart of the team no matter what anyone says."

Hilary looked up into Kai's his eyes with a determination in them. She smiled and wondered how she got lucky enough to have fallen for such a man and for him to have fallen for her as well.

.

* * *

.

After settling Hilary's things in their now home, they walked to the dojo. Many of the teams and friends of the bladers were supposed to meet up and talk about the new tournament coming up. They had just entered the first set of doors, Hilary just about to took off her shoes when two very loud and familiar voices began.

"DACHI! GET BACK HERE, THAT MEAT BUN IS MINE! The said trouble maker came rushing past them soon as the door slid open and they entered the dojo. All the noise and commotion hit them.

"Ha-ha not anymore. I grabbed it. Face it old man, you are too slow," Dachi yelled back. The others in the room only laughed more when Tyson went to grab the young boy for payback. Hilary was laughing as well into her hands, trying her hardest not to snort with laughter.

Kai had it with the childish antics and pulled the two 'children' apart. "Cool it you two, really I don't know how you won the championships."

Dachi happily ate the rest of the bun making sure to stick out his tongue to Tyson for good measure.

The older boy glared at the younger one. He mumbled under his breath, "They always take that brats side," and sulked away to try and find more food before Dachi got to it.

Soon enough everyone was to talking with each bladers from all over had come to the party, even some the players from the old BEGA team, such as Ming Ming. She was receiving affection from Kenny, or at least being drooled over, while she talked about herself.

Hilary couldn't stand the girl no matter how of a blader she was. _'Just thinking about her gets my blood boiling.'_

Excited voices rang out in the crowd of bladers. "HILARY!"

She was immediately crushed by the hugs of the other female bladers, Mariah and Emily. The two girls were the foremost closest to best friends Hilary ever had. She had been developing closer friendship ties with the other girls as well, even if she still couldn't blade. "Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you guys," Hilary said.

.

* * *

.

While the many of teams mingled and talked together there was an unwelcomed guest lurking in the background unknown watch the festivities unfold.

'_Seems like all the teams have finally gathered'_

The body moved closer to the home. Paying extra attention to avoid the lights, he crept up to a window and glanced inside. He hoped the information he received by watching would make the master pleased.

.

* * *

.

As time passed and everyone arrived, both Kai and Hilary took a seat together. The mood changed as he took the lead and asked for everyone attention. The music and noise died down as the young couple took center stage.

"Both Hilary and I found out some news today..." he paused, ensuring all eyes were on him and Hilary. "Hilary is pregnant."

The smallest silence was followed by cheers from the crowd

"OMG!"

"YAHOO! Way to Kai!"

"Fantastic!"

Hilary was soon dragged back to the girls and being fussed over excitably, while Kai suffered the same but mostly with pats and knowing -sly looks.

* * *

..

The figure outside took notice of the urgent news that broke and immediately left to report the news to its master. Knowing such information would surely allow him great reward and welcome.

..

* * *

.

So much love and affection to my dear friends ginseiookami and Aquila Tempestas who beta my chapters no matter how many times I keep going over them.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tower ( Don't Look Down)

"Talking"

_'thought.'_

I don't own Beyblade just my own characters and plots.

..

* * *

.

**Chapter Three : Tower ( Don't Look Down)**

**..**

The party went full swing as the night became darker with the news of Hilary and Kai soon to be bundle of joy becoming the talk of the party. Both the respected pairs were whisked to their own groups; Hilary with the girls and Kai with the boys, though Kai couldn't help but keep an eye on his girlfriend.

Tala spoke to Kai quietly in Russian for the moment when they were alone together, the others distracted by the party and other conversations. Though their past was rocky because of the way they were brought up in Biovolt, Kai and Tala did have a lot of respect for each other and became good friends in the years that have passed.

"I have had words from the others those old followers of Volitare and Biovolt are beginning to come out hiding." You could hear the sharp hiss of Tala's voice as he spoke.

Kai could feel his inside clench at the mention his grandfather's name. If what Tala said was true and he surely doubted that he was wrong, then it meant that the crones that followed his grandfather and Boris could try and finish whatever plans they had.

"Who has come out of hiding?" He went through his memory searching and trying to remember of all those who had willingly served his grandfather during the fall of Biovolt.

"Lanchester and Montov have come out of whatever whole they were in." Kai's clenched fist tightened at the mention of those names. It took all he had to not punch his fist through the wall of the dojo.

"I felt the same when I heard the news, but don't worry about it. As long as we have eyes on them we will be able to keep track of whatever they are doing," Tala replied curtly, as a few others came over to speak. Tala said his goodbyes and left to join the rest of his team by the couches; no doubt Bryan and Spencer were trying to start a drinking contest.

Looking up, the slate haired young man saw that it was Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny walking up to their captain. Ray greeted him with a handshake and a grin, " Seems like things will only become more exciting for you my friend," the neko-jin teased him just a bit.

"Hn"

"Ha! Man Kai you're going having to put up with that moody Hilary. I heard pregnant chicks get mad hormonal," Tyson said, cheekily scratching his nose.

"Tyson, that's mean besides you act like Hilary is some crazed thing, we're not children anymore so stop teasing her," Kenny said matter of factly, adjusting the hold on his beloved laptop.

"Yeah Tyson, stop teasing. Besides, both Kai and Hil are going to need our back up once people start hearing about this," Max said, telling his friend with a simple finger twitch side to side like scolding a child.

The conversation turned slightly serious as Ray asked a question no doubt on all their minds that night. "Kai did you tell Hilary father about her condition? We all know how he feels about us." Concerned lanced in his voice.

Always straight to the point. Kai told them of the argument he had with Heido Tachibana earlier in the day. "He said that if she were to come back, it would only be allowed if she were to I get rid of it and never see any of us," Kai spoke venomously.

They turned looking over at the crowd of girls and spotting the girl they talked about made sure their voices were not too loud.

"That old farts the worst really. I remember when we were little he would always be watching her even at the park," Tyson spoke, seemingly a little wiser. "Once I remember we were blading and he looked away. You remember chief."

The younger boy put a hand to his chin reminiscing of that same day. "Yeah I do. Now that I think of it, she came over and was watching us play. When we were done she asked us what we were doing because it seemed like fun."

"Yeah. Just when I was going to show her how to blade, her dad comes storming out of nowhere, screaming at her that it's time to leave. He practically dragged her out of the playground."

"We were six," Kenny said sadly.

..

* * *

.

All the girls were busy talking and laughing with excitement over many things that Hilary would face as a mother. For the moment though they were giggling over who the baby would look like; Kai or Hilary

"Oooh, I bet if it's a boy then he will look just like Kai," Mariah spoke awe – struck she could only imagine a little Kai clone wearing the same little outfit and everything. She told the others of her idea and more laughter erupted from it as well.

"Well, according to my calculations there will be a one hundred percent chance of this baby being just out right adorable," Emily said, pushing up her glasses.

More laughter ensued as they continue to talk about all the prospect of the couple soon to be arrival. One person though didn't seem to like the attention that was being paid to the girl.

"You know, now that you got your self-knocked up it will only reflect badly on your team, not to mention the BBA." Ming-Mings's childlike voice was mixed with a bitter tone. The commotion over with the girl quickly died down soon as she said it. Hilary could feel her self-turning red with fury. Just one more word and she would swear that bottle blue girl was going to need a wig.

"Really Ming-Ming, how shallow can you be? For real, just shut your mouth and sit there would you?" Julia said, waving her hand at the other girl shooing her away.

"Yeah Ming-Ming. You should focus on other things such as how you really don't write any of your so called songs. Hmm now you wouldn't want your fans to hear about that," Emily said, nonchalantly opening up her laptop and browsing the files she had.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU HARLOT?!" Ming-Ming cried out, seemingly turning into another person.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're a sham, Ming Ming. Soon as BEGA was created, you no longer had the backing of the writers that made your so called songs," Emily said, once aging making a point.

"Exactly right, Ming Ming. Keep your nasty trap shut if you know what good for ya," Mariah said, making sure she was up close when she said it towering over the other girl small frame.

The pop princess cowered under the gaze of the catlike girl. "Um yes, I understand." She remained quiet for the rest of the conversation.

"Now back to the important conversation at hand." Mariah shot Ming-Ming a look. "We so have to go shopping for the things you're going to need. Also, I saw these awesome dresses that we can wear," the girl spoke dreamily.

"Ooh-h did you hear that the ones organizing this year tournament are having a gala for all the players and guest?" the shy Matilda spoke up from her spot next to Julia.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! You girls know what that means..." Julia stood up excitably

"SHOPPPING!" All the girls shouted happily dissolving into laughter, never minding the looks they got from the boys in the room.

* * *

.

_Location: Unknown_

In a room lit only by the few candle and fireplace, a man who looked to be in his late twenties sat beside a rotary phone waiting for a call he knew would come. Soon enough a call came through the phone.

"Who speaks and tell your purpose."

"My Lord it is I, Horatio. I bring new of great importance."

"Yes Horatio, tell me what news you have of our young friends of the BBA."

"M'Lord, many of the teams have gathered at the home of the champion, Tyson Kinomiya," the man's voice on the phone barely wavered as he reported the details to his master.

"Excellent, with many of them already away it will be easier to trace their moments from here on out. Is that all that you have to report?" The lord's voice was cold and biting, a sign he was growing tired of being held up.

"No my lord, I also learned that the one who holds the phoenix, Kai Hiwartari, is having a child with the girl, Hilary Tachibana." Soon enough as the servant spoke did a maniacal laughter erupt from the other of the phone. Horatio quickly hung up the phone and left the phone booth to return to his job.

The lord on the other hand gave no notice to the phone. He continued his laughter as if he didn't have hold on reality. Though if you could closer, you could see a hard leather bound old book. A single page could be read on the yellowing pages:

_The legend bestowed upon the earth_

_Phoenix and Goddess of the Beasts shall usher in a area of peace with the heir be born,_

_Though not without the cost of a life._

_The villainous tyrant will come again to take away the day_

_Imprison the Phoenix away from the goddess._

_The tyrant shall start a fire and it will spread to all centers of earth._

_The past shall be the new future the weapons of steel and be cast off to that of the old ways._

_The guardians and creatures shall be called be called into battle for their fate perceived._

* * *

_So much love and affection to my dear friends ginseiookami and Aquila Tempestas who beta my chapters no matter how many times I keep going over them, Not to mention a fantastic writer herself._

_- I want to give thanks to you all who haves stuck by this process and I hope you keep wait justa while longer for more ( cause am full of ideas )_

_.._


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing Else Matters

* is an author note, explanations, or language translations at the end of story.

"Talking", 'thought'.

**Chapter Four: Nothing Else Matters**

...

* * *

...

Soon enough the party held at the dojo turned back to matter at hand. The latest Beyblade tournament was not going to be held by the BBA, but hosted by a generous benefactor who was still unnamed so far, but a DVD had been sent to all the teams. So Hilary had organized a get together for all the teams to meet up and to see what they were up against.

As soon everyone found a spot where they could see and were as comfortable as possible thankfully the dojo had the room to sit them all. Kai and Hilary managed to get a seat in one of couches along with Mariah and Ray, and Kenny managed to reach the player up by the front (snagging a seat between Ming Ming and Emily) and pressed play.

The feed started playing showing a beautiful serene view giving way to a large caption stating the country they would be going to first which was Greece. A narrator voice was heard.

" ~This tournament will consist of four main big tours. The first will be held in Greece. Furthermore for each battle won the winner will be given a declaration that will contain information for the final battle."

Daichi decided to speak up. "Ah man, what a pain! Why can't they just tell us where we're going?"

"So they basically want us to have something to prove we won at each location," Raul spoke up sitting next to his sister.

"Yes it seems they are doing as a way on managing who really won, or some form of crowd control. I speculate that the object we are given are going to be in a some form of puzzle," Emily said matter of factly.

"Yes. I also had the same thought. A whole other set of test so to speak," Kenny intuitively stated.

The information sank in as the video feed continued showing more views of the Greece countryside and city life.

"~ All those entering the tournament must have place their rooms in and at the Amphitryon Hotel".

The picture soon turned to an impressive picture of a hotel by the sea with the most clear sandy beaches and boats ready for sailing. A dining room had long tables decorated with candles and flowers and a lit outdoor pool next to a tennis court outside.

Soon a picture was shown of a large stadium out in the Mediterranean Sea.

"~ The start of the tournament begins in three weeks time, and you have three days to arrive and sign in or the persons or teams will have to face disqualification."

The dead line given was a hard one. The DVD was sent a week ago meaning they still had two weeks to arrive to train if they could, and three days to arrive and sign up.

"I sure hope that you get Tyson up otherwise you might have to swim over to the arena," Max teased him, though you could others trying to stifle their laughs as well.

Tyson tried to defend himself. "Hey, I can get up. It's Daichi that needs a bucket thrown at him."

The screen changed again to a snowing scene with a large castle reminiscent of Russia, the high domes and swirls of the red square; the very home of the Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys. The words Moscow, Russia were in bold as the announcer came to talk about the next stage.

Hilary wanted to poke fun at her boyfriend's expense. "Well, it seems like we have to yet again to travel to Russia. Hmm, why is that?" she said, while poking Kai in his rib.

He gave her a small smirk. "Hn. Of course, Russia is the best place, not to mention we have the best bladers as well."

"~ signing and accommodations are to be located at the National Hotel. All bladers are required to stay during the tournament trails. The teams and individuals are to be ready on the fourth day from the last trail and wait outside the National Hotel to arrive to the stadium."

The video feed changed and Spain was being shown now which gave Julia a reason for excitement.  
" Oh yeah that's right, home advantage baby!" The Latina happily exchanged high fives with her twin brother. With part of the tournament being in their home of Spain they were sure to have the advantage of the crowd on their side and use the energy to win their battles like before.

"~ The arrivals of teams will be required to be admitted to the Occidental Miguel hotel."

Once again Julia squealed with delight. Everyone looked over at her direction though others made it know of their disdain of her reaction.

"What the hell, you clown? Why did you go have to go and scream for?" Bryan yelled at the girl standing up in his place. The Russian blader wasn't known for keeping his temper all the time, but neither did the orange haired latina. Julia's temper was an even match.

"If you had any sense of class you brute, then you would know that they have the best world class spa there." The girl went right up against the tall Russian blader, not even caring about the size difference. Before anyone could break the two apart before it got worse, the feed from the DVD went black causing some concern.

"Well that seems strange to end it right there. Kenny, are you sure nothing is wrong with the DVD?" Hilary asked, voicing concern. They were not given a whole lot of information to go on.

The young genius was as confused. What had happened ? As Kenny was about to check the player, the screen came back to life and showing a new video feed.

This time it didn't show any more views of countries or places but it showed a video feed of a wealthy gentleman sitting in a chair. This man wore a black waistcoat with black slacks. His hair was a silver shade that seem to be getting closer to grey, which was held back in a ponytail. Judging by the skyscrapers in the background, he was probably sitting in an office building in a high-rise.

The man soon spoke letting those who were watching the video feed know who he is.

"~ You must all be so excited to see where all of this year's tournament will be held. When you win each bracket, you will be given an item that will tell you of the last location of the tournament."

"So it seems that Emily's idea about the items being a clue was right," Ray said impressed with both Emily and Kenny's idea being right.

"Now that you know of this development I shall introduce to you the soon to be winners of My Excelsior tournament."

That was enough to grab everyone's attention at this point.

"I introduce to you Team Goddess Beast"

The reactions varied, but they were all shocked at the declaration given that this team would win.

The screen video feed soon shown a young women who spoke. "Hello Beybalders of the world, I am the leader of Goddess Beast and though I may sound arrogant in saying this, My Team will WIN." Soon as she said that her eyes opened letting everyone see her deep silver eyes.

Hilary looked into the girl's eyes. Her entire body went cold and her head started to ache. She raised her hand to her head to try and rub away the pain.

"I will give those who watch this, the pleasure of introducing my team and myself to you all because in the long run you will be remembering all our names."

**...**

* * *

**Location: Unknown. Same time as Bladers in the Dojo viewing video**

**...**

" Ha- ha so what do ya think? I bet the looks on their faces when the Lord said we would win the tournament were priceless," a young perky voice spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

This girl had a mischievous look in her eyes as she spoke, "O-ooo I know I can find out for myself what they're feeling right now." The her eyes had just begun to subtly glow when she was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"Cari, you will do no such thing. Using our bit beast powers as we will is not needed now, you will just waste energy," the girl who entered the room spoke with a mellow tone.

The girl, known as Cari, whined. "Awww Amaryllis, why can't I? Seriously though these beybladers' haven't got a clue on the full potential of the bit beast," she spun around on the seat she sat on, a bored looked on her face.

"That's why my dear Cari, we wait until the tournament to judge and see if they will be able to handle the change that is coming." A new comer entered the room. She was an older girl of about nineteen. She walked through the doors calmly.

Another girl appeared from the shadows, a serious expression on her face, as she entered. "I agree with you Cerise, but we shouldn't have to wait for them. They do not have a good record of working with other. I say we ACT NOW." Acting out with anger, she hit the table hard enough to create cracks in the hard wood.

"Damn it, Aquilina! That was cherry oak! That amount of force you must have generated is fascinating," Amaryllis exclaimed, looking at the damage the girl had inflicted on the wooden table.

"Whoa, that was awesome Aquilina! You gotta show me how you do that," Cari spoke up from her seat, no longer spinning around in it.

Aquilina began to speak again, her tone laced with her thick Russian accent, "What we must do now is to go to them and show off our power." She was more keen on action than the plan Cerise had for the bladers.

"My dear girl, the only way we will find their potential is in the beydish," Cerise said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Cerise, you better be right," said Aquilina, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Aquilina, next time don't hit the table - use the wall," Cerise said.

...

* * *

**Back with the Bladers**

" .. Now to introduce our selves, I am Cerise Lu, and as you know the leader of Goddess Beast" The girl looked Asian in appearance with her elegant shape of her eyes. Her dark black hair was tied to the side in a pony tail, save for a strand of gold on the left side of her bangs. She wore a corset like red top that tied around her neck and wore Indian style pants with a light pink flowing skirt over her them. A katana hung from her hip in an elegant sheath. "Now to satisfy your curiosity, I am nineteen years old and my father is the sword expert Jin Lu and mother Clare Lu formally of the French Burbonx family."

The name struck a chord in Ming Ming. "Oh my God, the Burbonx family are like the richest family in France!" You could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes as she thought about the money this family had. This girl must have had connections perhaps she can meet her and get connected herself.

Annoyed by the aqua haired pop diva, Julia pulled her back down to the cushion she was seated in."Ming Ming, shut up. We're trying to listen here." The younger girl complied, but huffed and pouted because no one was listening to her.

"And yes I am in fact of Chinese and French ancestry. Make no mistake; I won't simply go easy on you just because we hail from the same nation."

"I am the holder for the Dragon Bit beast Silverix, and with it I will beat of those who oppose me," the second girl spoke, her tone steely.

"Whoa, she sure is serious about winning," said Dachi, grabbing a handful of chips lying nearby on the coffee table.

Emily spoke up asking the White Tigers a question. "Is what she said true? Is her father really that well known?"

Lee and Ray looked at each other before answering. "Well, if it's the same Jin Lu, I am thinking of, then she is a force to be reckoned with. Jin is a master with the sword," Lee explained. Ray nodded in agreement.

Soon enough after Cerise's introduction, a new person appeared on the screen

"Hn. I will start by saying that I will take out any opponent I go up against in the beydish and out of it," she sneered. The smile appearing on her face was not a friendly one.

She was about an inch shorter than Cerise, but held herself well enough and she had more of a build in muscle. Her short hair was black with a blue sheen to it and a small braid on the right side reaching to about her chin. She wore a full one piece jumper, but had no straps and the top was fur covered with two patch work circles on her hips. She also wore arm bands with buckles at the end. She had shades of dark blue and purple with her case for her beyblade on her leg.

"I am the co leader of Goddess beast. I am Aquiline Ivonna. I'm seventeen, and Russian born. My family? Well I don't care for them; they are just rich snobs who love their money. They disgust me," she said.

"What the hell?" Ming Ming yelled out. "How dare she say that money is stupid? I mean seriously, she could buy a better outfit. At least I mean gosh, fur is so two years ago," said the diva-child.

"Ming Ming! Shut the hell up would you?" said Bryan, as he continued to stare at the screen with interest.

"Now with my Beyblade Wolf Vain, I will destroy anyone who thinks they are better than us." Aquilina laughed. The look in her eyes made her seem mad. "So I dare you to try and beat Goddess Beast because you will be in for a fight."

"Whoa, umm she's scary," Dachi shivered. The eyes of the bladers' were wide.

"She must drown kittens in her spare time," said Max who was wide eyed.

A sigh caused everyone to turn around to face the source. Bryan was looking at the screen with adoration. His next few words caught everyone by surprise. "I am so going to ask her out," he said, his eyes fiery at the declaration.

"Bryan, what the hell have you been smoking? Why are you always going after the crazy chicks?" said Tala, punching Bryan in the back of his head.

"Ow fuck Tala that hurt! I do not always have crazy girlfriends, besides she'd be perfect for me," he said, as he sat back down.

"What in God's name makes you think she is anywhere near nice?" exclaimed Julia, jumping up from her seat.

"Would you guys shut up? The next member is talking. We will talk about Bryan's love life later, okay?" said Kai. He had enough of their babbling. _'Yeah, we know he is an idiot. Crazy is what he likes'_he thought. Kai felt something on his shoulder. Knowing who it was, he looked down to see Hilary giggling over the commotion the Russian and Spaniard caused.

She leaned up to his ear, "I bet those two will be together soon enough," she winked at her boyfriend's expression and looked back at the screen.

Turning back to the screen they could see a very cute girl. She was smaller than the first two girls.

"Hiya! My name is Cari Covas. I am also seventeen. Ha ha, I wished I could have seen your faces right now when Aquiline introduced herself," she giddily spoke a few words in Spanish.

"Hmm, she must be the Spanish member of the team," said Raul.

"Hey she's cute," both Max and Tyson spoke. The girls could only sign at this. _'Boys never think of anything else.'_

"Well, what I can say about myself...well, my dad's the head of Mechanic T corps." The girl proceeded to twirl around in the video.

"Oh my God, Mechanic T corps!" Emily and Kenny screamed aloud in joy, jumping up and down.

The others waited for them to explain, however it was Hilary who offered an explanation. "Mechanic T is well known because they supply material and design cutting edge stuff for beyblade and the military around the world," she stated, looking at their shocked expressions. She blinked. "What? Stop looking at me like that, I've been the manager for a year; do you really think I haven't been reading up on this sort of stuff?" The mother to be reached over and stole the last sandwich that was on platter before Tyson or Daichi could take it.

Their attention was now back to Cari as she continued to speak. "Hm, my beyblade is Lisperay and I use my singing talents in my blade attacks. So watch out, especially that Ming Ming. You call yourself a singer? Wait until you see me!" said Cari, her finger pointed to camera.

"WHAT? How dare she say that about me? I am the best - I have millions of fans around the world," shouted Ming Ming, as she made a grab for something to throw at the television. Thankfully Garland and Crusher were able to hold her down long enough for the next and last member to be shown on the TV.

This time the girl was one who looked uninterested in what was going around her surroundings. "Now, I will try to make this short and simple for you all since you may not be able to comprehend what I have to say," a sly smile escaped her lips. "I am both the developer and mechanic for my team and if you think am weak cause of that, you have better changed it cause I am not weak by any means," she coldly sated

"I am Amaryllis Dorcas, seventeen years old. I am full Greek of the same line as the Dorcas line of computer developers."

"Whoa, wait I get it now," said Mariah, "Most of the girls are from places the tournament will be held," the young pinkette said triumphantly.

"That's an excellent conclusion there Mariah," said Emily. Both girls gave each other high fives.

-Soon enough the feed went back to the man from before still seated in the seat.

"Now that you bladers have been introduce I hope you would be as enter and come tour little tournament."

"But let me not forget the most important introduction of them all, for I am Lord Altar Skyalrk and I will be seeing you all."

"Be sure to bring your very best."

The screen became black for the last and final time.

* * *

I Give my thanks to all who are still reading this story and those who just happen to fall on it and greater thanks to the wonderful Aquila Tempestas for being my beta, we are both busy gals and this chapter just didn't want to come out lol

...

do stay tuned for more


End file.
